Recent studies have elucidated several genetic alterations that occur during the development of colorectal tumors, the most common of which are deletions of the short arm of chromosome 17 (17p). While some genetic alterations such as RAS gene mutations, appear to occur relatively early during colorectal tumor development, chromosome 17p deletions are often late events associated with the transition from the benign (adenomatous) to the malignant (carcinomatous) state. See Vogelstein et al., New England Journal of Medicine, Vol. 319, p525, 1988.
Because carcinomas are often lethal, while the precursor adenomas are uniformly curable, the delineation of the molecular events mediating this transition are of considerable importance. The occurrence of allelic deletions of chromosome 17p in a wide variety of cancers besides those of the colon, including those of the breast and lung, further emphasizes the importance of genes residing on chromosome 17p in the neoplastic process. Because allelic deletions have been reported to encompass a large area of chromosome 17p, there is a need in the art for defining the particular genetic region which is responsible for the neoplastic progression.